Emmett, What Did You Do Now?
by AgentARose007
Summary: Inspired by my previous one shot "Thirty-Three Things Emmett Is Not Allowed To Do." As you all well know; Emmett usually trouble. So read and enjoy.


This is a small gift fic to xXKissingSinXx . Inspired in my first one-shot '**ThirtyThree Things Emmett is Not Allowed to Do****' Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Emmet, what did you do now?**

Bella's POV;

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and I were in the living room discussing the pros and cons of our new home-an old -fashioned mansion in the country side of rainy Scotland- Rosalie had decided to catch up with us some days later, after seeing our now-all- grown-up Nessie and her now husband, Jacob comfortably settled in our spacious home back in Forks. Emmett was up stairs, probably being miserable and missing Rose. Carlisle had travel to the nearest city to start his new job; and thankfully we were all taking a year off school.

After settling in this morning, Alice had occupied herself in placing all our clothes in our wardrobes and was now barely joining us. I was 'exercising' my shield making it bigger and smaller, bigger and smaller, which was obviously putting Edward on edge. While doing this my mind drifted away to my little baby girl back in Forks as Jazz started commenting on the marvelous idea of living in the country side away from all civilization, and Alice complained of having to travel hours to get to the nearest shopping center.

All of a sudden Emmett appeared at the upper stair with the goofiest grin in his childish face.

"Hey! Everyone come over; see what I found on Alice's wardrobe!"

"Emmett Cullen! What the heck were you doing in my room?"

"Nothing dear little physic, I was looking for Edward's CDs."

"What? Why would you want with my CDs, Emmett?" Edward questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, Never mind just come and see what I found." He said with a wave of his hand.

We rose from our seats and ascended the stairs, figuring this was the fastest way to deal with his childish mischief.

"Now dear, what is this that you found?" Esme asked with infinite patience in her voice.

Emmett giggled and opened the door to Alice's room, stood in front of her closet, grabbed the knobs on the doors and threw them wide open. "Narnia!" He exclaimed.

We stared at the closet; it took everyone a second to realize what was wrong as Alice's shrieked.

"EMMETT CULLEN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Emmett giggled. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward dart towards his room and a second later heard him scream.

"EMMETT CULLEN WHERE ARE MY CDs! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?

He returned, with the same expression as Alice, both with murder written in their eyes. Esme got a wary expression on her face, as Jasper struggled to maintain us sane and with all our limbs attached to our torso, all the while Emmett was giggling maniacally. I picked up a scent in the air, a faint but, awful burning scent, that in their preoccupied mind, no one else seem to notice.

"Hey, wait." I said placing my hand in front of me. "Don't you smell something? " I asked, feeling stupid at asking this to a bunch of vampires, of course they did.

"Not now Bells, It's something in the kitchen or chimney, NOW EMMETT, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE. ONE, TWO, THREE! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! She asked almost hysteric and with a pleading note in her voice.

"Sorry, Can't." He said and jumped down the window, with Edward and Alice on his tail as Jazz, Esme and I decided to catch up with them through the back door. Once we arrived at the 'backyard' an incredible sight met our eyes.

Edward's beloved Volvo blazing in flames with Alice's clothes hanging out the windows, CDs tied to the sleeves of her sweaters. Emmett shaking with incontrollable laughter as Alice and Edward stood stunned with their mouth hanging wide open.

"**EMMET CULLEN! WHY DD YOU DO THIS?"** Esme, Alice and Edward, cried simultaneously.

"Well, Edward, do you remember how you didn't let me get the seat by the window on the airplane? And Alice, do you remember how you didn't let me get the biggest room in this house?"

"Yeah," they both responded dubiously.

"Well…This is what you get for it!" Emmett screamed and set off at vampire speed towards the forest with Alice and Edward fast behind him.

"You know," Esme started "We should go help Emmett."

"Ya, I don't think Rose will be thrill to find his limbs spread all over the yard." Jasper added.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have messed with either of them and I _don't_ want to get in their way _right now_." I responded.

"True." Both agreed.

"Well then, I'll bring the hose to put out what's left of Eddie's car and Ali's clothes." said Jasper with a chuckle.

"Yes, and I'll go enroll you _all _in school."

"What? Why?" Jazz and I both whined.

"Because there's _no_ way I'll let you stay here and set each other on fire while Carlisle and I are at work."

"Well, What if we get a job?" I asked hopefully, there's no way I re-course high school so early on on eternity.

Both Jazz and Esme were already shaking their head.

"No thank you. Last time we tried that, Emmet went for surgeon and Alice for a work at a pet store. Needless to say we had to get out of town that very night." finished Esme with a smile on her face.

_Fin._

**Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated. As always, construcive critisism welcome.**

3


End file.
